Movie Night
by QuietLittleVoices
Summary: Dean's girlfriend, Lisa, is sick of him always talking about his best friend, Cas. ((Dean/Cas, with some Lisa/Dean at the beginning))


Dean had been with Lisa for just over a month – six weeks, to be exact – when he finally invited her over to his apartment on Friday for movie night.

Fridays had always been reserved as 'Cas time', and Lisa was okay with that. Really, she was – she understood that she wasn't Dean's whole life, and that he was going to want to hang out with his childhood best friend. She just hadn't accounted on the fact that the friend in question was all that her boyfriend could talk about.

"And then Cas said –"

"Can we start the movie?" Lisa asked, cutting him off. She felt a little bad for being so rude, but he'd been talking about Cas _all night_ and she was getting to the end of her rope.

"When Cas gets here," Dean told her. "Shouldn't be too long, it's almost seven. He's usually here early, too, so it'll be soon."

Lisa took a deep breath. "You… invited Cas?"

Dean pulled his eyebrows together and looked at her in confusion. "Of course. Friday night is movie night."

Lisa stood up and threw up her hands. Dean made a movie to stand up as well but she held out her hands to tell him to stop. "You know what? I'm done. I can't deal with this anymore." She put her hands on her hips. "It's always 'Cas this' and 'Cas that' and I'm _done_. You're so obviously in love with him that you should just do yourselves both a favour and kiss him when he gets here. Hell, it'd do _everyone_ a favour."

She stormed off and left Dean bewildered on the sofa. When she yanked open the door, Cas stood there looking surprised, hand raised as if he was about to open the door.

"He's all yours," she murmured as she brushed past him and continued on her way out the building.

Cas watched as Lisa walked away and then turned back to Dean, who was still sitting on the sofa. He pointed at her mutely and Dean shrugged, standing up with a sigh. "She, uh… she broke up with me." He explained, putting his hand on the door and gesturing uselessly for Cas to come in, then shutting the door behind his friend.

"Why?" Cas asked. "I was looking forwards to meeting her; you seemed to like her a lot."

Dean's smile was tight and obviously fake. "She said that I talk about you too much."

"I thought you told her when you started dating that you were going to spend lots of time with me?" Cas wondered aloud.

"I did, but apparently she didn't expect me to talk about you so much." He looked down at his socked feet awkwardly, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he thought about the other thing she'd said – _you're so obviously in love with him._ And, yeah, Dean knew he was in love with Cas. He'd known it since they were in high school, but Cas didn't feel the same about him so he dated to try and get over Cas. He hoped that it wasn't as obvious as Lisa claimed it to be; if Cas knew… well, if Cas knew, Dean wasn't sure what he would do. He couldn't lose Cas.

Cas looked at him skeptically. "You're not telling me everything."

Of course he'd caught that – they'd known each other for so long they could practically read each other's thoughts. Dean reached up and scratched the back of his neck, still refusing to look at Cas. He focused instead on the space above his friend's right shoulder. "She, uh, thinks I'm in love with you."

Dean almost missed Cas' sharp intake a breath and he had to force himself not to flinch. "And are you?" his voice was quiet, tentative. Like he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

Dean shifted his weight and licked his lips. "I, uh…" he huffed a laugh and then took a deep breath, trying to gather his strength. He looked Cas right in the eye as he spoke. "Yeah, I am. I'm in love with you, Cas. I have been for a while now." He steeled himself for the reaction that he thought was coming, but it never did.

Instead, Cas just looked at him, mouth hanging open slightly. "I'm dreaming," he said slowly. "Or I'm dead." He put a hand to his forehead. "I don't feel warm, do I? I'm not running a fever or anything."

"No, you're – Cas, you're not dreaming!" Dean almost yelled, feeling frustrated.

"Prove it."

Dean sighed and grabbed Cas' shoulders. He leaned in a pressed a kiss to his friend's mouth, leaning into it. After a moment, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed him back. Dean moaned and opened his mouth, tangling his fingers in Cas' hair. Cas was wrapping his hands up in Dean's sweatshirt, holding on for dear life almost as if he feared that Dean was going to disappear and any moment.

When they broke apart, they were both panting. They kept their arms locked tight and just looked at each other. "So," Cas murmured. "You love me."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. And you…?"

"I love you, too," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And, Dean supposed, considering what they'd just done, it kind of was.

"Good," Dean said with a nod. He felt like he was floating on air.

Cas nodded towards the sofa. "Movie night?"

Dean looked over at the discarded bowl of popcorn and the sodas that sat unopened on the coffee table. "Oh, yeah. That."

Cas laughed and pulled away, tangling his fingers with Dean's and pulling him towards the couch. "Let's do this."

When they sat down, it was like every other movie night that had preceded it. Only now, Dean could lean over and kiss Cas whenever he wanted to. They didn't end up watching much of the movie – but it was alright, because they had a life time of movie nights ahead of them. Dean couldn't wait.


End file.
